1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid state electric power controllers, and, more particularly, to a power controller which utilizes a single solid state control device to control the supply of electrical power to each of the separate loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is drawn to a dual controller mounted in a conventional switch box and using the standard single hole cover plate, and to a circuit for dual control from a single solid state device. By using the existing electrical wiring connecting a wall switch to a ceiling light and a ceiling fan and using a single solid state control device, the present invention facilitates retrofit of a dual controller to an existing installation.
A prior art dual controller is disclosed and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 425,552, filed by William Peil on Sept. 28, 1982 and assigned to the present assignee, in which separate controls and control circuits are provided for the separate loads being controlled.